New Blood
by raquelvalente91
Summary: A new member has arrived to the CBI. Who is she? And why is she so interested in Red John's case? Read and find out. Jisbon - Rigspelt - Chelise and OC. Red Joh is in this one too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Wow, my mind is in over-drive right now. New story, new plot, new blood on the team :D Hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review ;)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Madeleine Hightower, Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and Red John don't belong to me. I own every mistake you can find and the newest member of our favourite team._

* * *

Madeleine Hightower entered the bullpen and took a moment to observe her best team.

Rigsby and Van Pelt were near Cho's desk, the three of them talking about a new movie coming up, which her daughter wanted to see, and Jane and Lisbon were bickering, as usual, on his couch. The interaction between the five of them was amazing. How was it possible that different people with different backgrounds could team up and fight crime in California?

She could only hope that they were ready for the news she held.

_"May I have your attention please?"_

It still amazed her the power she had over this particular team. They all grew suddenly quiet, and she thought she was just like a teacher scolding her alumns.

_"The portuguese police sent me a request to accept a Criminal Investigator in the bureau. The subject in question will arrive here tomorrow and I'm putting him or her in your team Agent Lisbon."_

Out of the corner of her eye, Madeleine saw Grace's features light up. After all, she wasn't going to be the rookie anymore. The only person in the team who seemed reluctant about this was Lisbon. Her brows were furrowed and she chewed her lower lip.

_"Ma'am, I don't think we need new blood in our team. There are four agents and a consultant and you know the way we work."_

_"The methods of your team, while unconventional, may be a great experience for the new member. The new member will stay in your team. End of discussion."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

She knew she had ruined the good mood of her agents, but it would be worth it. The Director of the portuguese Police had told her that the Criminal Investigator wanted to be a part of the team, and who was she to deny it? They needed people like that, ambitious and strong enough to venture into the unknown. God help her if the new agent was just like Patrick Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thank you _**Jisbon4ever**._ I really appreciate your reviews :) That's why I'm posting this chapter.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Madeleine Hightower, Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and Red John still don't belong to me. But I own Daniela Dias and her background story._

* * *

Daniela Dias stopped in front of the building she was going to start working on.

She had heard a lot of good things about the Californian Bureau of Investigation and when tragedy struck her, she knew where to go. After sending the request to the Ministery of Defense, she waited six long weeks for an answer to her petition. Permission finally granted for her to go overseas and work in the CBI and she was off in the first plane to California. Upon her arrival and since jet-lag was starting to kick-in, she checked into a motel and fell asleep, plagued by nightmares of the night she lost everything.

And now, here she was, ready to start her new job as an Agent for the CBI.

Getting out of the car, she saw an antique baby-blue DS on the spot right next to her and shook her head. Who in the world would go out in a piece of junk like that?

After getting out of the elevator and entering the bullpen of the Serious Crimes Unit, she felt another wave of nervousness coming through her.

_"You don't have anything to be nervous about, you know?"_

She jumped when she heard a male voice. Turning, she saw a blond man dressed in a three-piece suit, nursing a cup of tea and staring at her. His trickster blue-eyes and dazzling smile had her lips turning upwards.

_"Oh really? And who says I'm nervous?"_

A cheeky smile from him knew she had fell in this one.

_"Oh, I don't know, perhaps is because you don't like cops..."_

And she smiled once again.

_"... Or maybe, it's your first day on the job."_

Damn. How could he possibly know that?

_"You're right, it is my first day. I'm going to meet Agent Lisbon. Do you know where he is?"_

The man choke on his tea and laughed.

_"Uh, yeah, Agent Lisbon. He's in his office right now. I'll go with you."_

He led her to the Senior Agent's open office, and Daniela was in for a surprise when she saw written in big black letter **Teresa Lisbon**.

_"Oh Lisbon, I come bearing a gift."_

_"Go to hell Jane. I'm still not over the stunt you pulled during the Richardsons' case."_

_"You can't possibly think I did that on purpose, my dear."_

_"Oh yes, I do. And now, you should leave. There's a nap on your couch waiting for you."_

_"But Lisbon..."_

_"Leave."_

_"I just..."_

_"No."_

_"But there's..."_

_"I don't care Jane. Get out of my office. NOW!"_

_"Ok then. But there's a lovely young lady wanting to speak to you."_

_"Send her in, and get out."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

Daniela couldn't believe in the interaction of these two. He even saluted her, "Heil Hitler" style. She entered the Senior Agent's office and waited for the woman to look at her. A bad habbit she picked upon when she was a child. She couldn't bare not looking other people in the eyes.

Finally, Teresa Lisbon glanced at her and told her to sit down.

_"Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_"I'm Daniela Dias, your new team member."_


End file.
